1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device that provides a safety level of a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of electronic devices have developed, various functions are provided through an electronic device. For example, a user may access a web browser so as to check real-time news, or to exchange opinions with other users over a social network or the like.
In addition, by selecting a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) provided in the form of a hyperlink displayed on the display of an electronic device, the URL directly connects a user to a predetermined website, and thus, the needs of the user may be satisfied.
However, when an electronic device displays a URL included in a message received from another electronic device, a user may not be certain of the safety or security of the URL when the URL is unfamiliar or is provided in a shortened form. Accordingly, a need to detect the safety, security level, and reliability of a URL is needed.